


1 Aside 8

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fun, Gen, Outing, platonic OT9 - Freeform, slight angst/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Mina feels like the odd one out during a fun group outing.





	1 Aside 8

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelesteFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/gifts).

_'This was a mistake, this was a mistake, this was a mistake...'_

Mina kept chanting this in her mind as she sat at the umbrella'd table outside the cafe. Jihyo had invited her to a girl's day outing—which really _did_ sound super fun—but the moment she sat herself down, she felt instant regret. It's not like anyone was mean to her, in fact many of these girls were her _friends. _But being surrounded by 8 other people was a lot more suffocating than she expected.

And quite honestly, she felt a little left out.

Nayeon kept laughing loudly every time somebody told a joke, and she seemed to have many funny stories to talk about concerning her boyfriend. Everyone started cheering and hollering, even placing down money when Momo challenged Jeongyeon to an aegyo contest. Sana practically hugged everybody at the table, which made Mina a little uncomfortable. She loved Sana, but she was completely opposite of Mina's personality. Luckily she was glued to Dahyun for the remainder of the day.

Mina sat awkwardly, sipping on a pineapple smoothie as she quietly observed everyone talking to one another. They all seemed to be having so much fun, and honestly, she felt like the absence of her presence wouldn't have made a difference. After all, Mina had barely said a word and felt like the odd one out. Even though Chaeyoung and Tzuyu were quiet too, the smiles on their faces made it apparent they were comfy and enjoying themselves.

“And so he told me, 'hey—we should try figure skating—I promise I won't drop you!' and I was like.... I love you, but I don't trust you.”

“That's kind of sad...” Mina muttered after hearing the end of Nayeon's story. Luckily it seemed no one heard her.

“Why date him then if you don't trust him?” Jeongyeon asked, raising an eyebrow. “I mean, that seems like a bad idea.”

“I mean I don't trust him lifting me up and throwing me in the air with a sheet of ice underneath us!” Nayeon said defensively. “I love him with all my heart, I swear!”

“Just checking.”

Jihyo giggled. “What brought up figure skating anyway?”

“I honestly have no idea.”

“Awww, you should give him a hug next time.” Sana suggested, cradling Dahyun's head against her shoulder.

“I recommend avoiding Sana-style...” Dahyun added. “He might not be ready for that.”

“Pfft, who's ever ready for Sana-style?” said Chaeyoung, causing a chorus of laughter around the table.

“I certainly wasn't.” chimed in Tzuyu.

“Aww, come on guys, Sana-chan gives lovely hugs~” said Momo with a smile.

Sana beamed. “Thank you, Momo-rin~”

She blew a kiss toward her, but Momo struck it down like a bubble. Everybody laughed.

“I was definitely surprised how strong she was,” Jihyo said. “I couldn't breathe the first time we met!”

“My life story.” said Dahyun.

Mina suddenly cleared her throat, setting down her smoothie glass with a subtle _clink._ She felt so invisible right now. She placed her hands flat on each thigh, slowly rubbing up and down to keep her nerves calm.

Then she felt a warmth pressed upon her right hand.

Looking to her right, Jihyo had inched her chair closer and gave Mina's hand a gentle squeeze. Everyone continued talking loudly and laughing, even getting a little rowdy as Jeongyeon threw a paper plate at Chaeyoung's face, but all that noise seemed to die down when Mina could feel her hand secured in Jihyo's.

“This is a call to war!!!” Chaeyoung declared, standing on her chair.

“Oh no, make peace you two.” Momo told them.

“I'm on Momo's side.” Jeongyeon said with a nod.

“YOU'RE THE ONE THAT THREW THE PLATE!”

“Chaeyoung, Chaeyoung...” Tzuyu stood momentarily, grabbing Chaeyoung's shoulders and gently making her sit down. “Let it go.”

“Fine....”

“Shame.” Nayeon was just about to record on her camera. “I would've loved to see that.”

“Hey guys...” Jihyo called everyone's attention. “I think Mina's tired. Why don't we call it a day?”

Everyone paused, eyes on Mina. Her face flushed - “Oh, uh, no it's fine!” she told them. “I haven't finished up my smoothie yet.”

Mina quickly grabbed her glass and nervously started slurping it up.

“It's fine, we can leave.” said Momo.

“Yeah, I think we over stayed our welcome.” said Jeongyeon. “Chaeyoung's fault really.”

“You're the one that _threw_ the plate!” Chaeyoung reminded.

“Jeongyeon had no choice, you were being annoying—OW!” Tzuyu's statement was cut off by a light punch in the arm.

“Mina, are you really sleepy?” Sana asked, smothering poor Dahyun in her embrace.

“Well, I.... a nap would be good.” Mina admitted.

“Okay, we can go. Dahyun probably needs a nap too.”

“She looks like she's ready for the coffin.” Jeongyeon commented.

Dahyun escaped Sana's grip, flipping her hair back and inhaling a loud breath. “I'm not dead, guys! I'm alright!”

Jihyo giggled. “Come on, girls. Let's go.”

Everyone gathered their things, with Nayeon _insisting_ she cover the bill because she was the _unnie._ As everyone crossed the streets, many talked in smaller clusters. Mina slowly trailed at the back of the line. Then she felt the warm squeeze from Jihyo's hand.

Mina took a glance and Jihyo glanced back with a gentle smile.

“I'm really sorry....” Mina told her.

Jihyo's smile only got brighter, ruffling up Mina's hair. “Silly.”

The two walked hand in hand behind the others until they all went their separate ways for the day. Mina sipped on her left over smoothie, thinking that today's outing wasn't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> A small gift to keep my friend's spirits high <3


End file.
